Digimon Unleashed
by Scarface
Summary: One of my earlier stories when Season 1 still was playing.. sweet, emotional and deep.


[pic]  
  
  
  
Prologue_______  
  
Europe is not what it seems these days. Peril and depression wander the streets of the once innocent and carefree people of its wasteland. I love my country with deep patriotism and I love the traditional cartoon style, anime. I would think to myself constantly; what to write my novels about, who would it appeal to. until I took a far more in-depth look at my childhood and life.  
  
As a child, I was deprived of many of the joys children enjoy today; my family was ludicrous, racist, and prejudiced to the maximum extent. I was even teased and taunted by my parents themselves!  
  
One day, I switched on my television - not particularly searching for anything - I stumbled upon a very crude cartoon called Digimon. This cartoon was unlike anything I had seen before and certainly amazed me that animated drawings were possibly viewed upon my television. I sat and watched the anime with a deep awe everything about it. Especially the storyline.  
  
Digimon is the story of children who obtain access to a secondary world similar to ours, inhabited by creatures called Digimon. 7 children, alike myself (years ago), battled tough times together and managed to stick together through love and compassion for each other, which hooked me into it more, day by day. Digimon soon became a refuge for me to escape my parents and family and soon led me the urge to write this story line down myself - hence following my novelism.  
  
-Matt  
  
  
  
"Life in a different perspective is always darker than the secondary objective"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Bereft and Subconscious  
  
  
  
The calm wind slowly glistens through the window without a sound, filling the room with the sour smell of industrial air. The highest apartment, on the highest level of the highest tower, overlooking fierce competitive traffic and the heads of individuals in suits, blazers and ties rushing to work. The lovely European woman from the apartment tower across from mine catches my glance and waves. I wave back with a smile; she is having a money crisis again; a distantly recluse woman, who was highly dignified by defending her spiritual side. Her balcony, decorated with exotic plants and roses, which she constantly waters at the same time each day. She holds up a basket of lush red roses and sighs loudly, glancing at her plants. I rest my elbows on the window frame, and place my head upon my open palms, not loosing my gaze upon her. She does not notice me, as I do not attempt to allow her to.  
  
30 years ago, the "Digi Destined" children - including myself and Kari - had defeated the evil that had plagued the Digital World and given up the means to travel to and from this world as well as and more importantly; our own digital monster. Eventually, the Digi Destined split up to run their own lives; forgetting each other. myself, although, I had been seeing Kari far more often than usual. We had a stronger friendship bond together, which nothing could have come across. until the day I proposed to her. She graciously accepted this offering and since of which we have lived together.  
  
I shake my head in disbelief, and decide it will be better if I make myself some coffee to tranquilize my nervous tension. I live a successful career as a novelist, living within a small apartment overlooking the much larger apartment buildings.  
  
I sip my coffee, and study my feet, deep in thought of how lucky I already am. There is a sharp tap on the door, which I abruptly attend. It is Kari; she has returned from work. Kari is a kindergarten teacher now, a career she is most happy with regardless of the situations. "T.K!" she yells. Kari drops her briefcase, widens her arms, and wraps me in a hug. I had a million depressing tales to tell but decided not to speak for the consequences of her disappointment. Some birthday this has been, I think to myself. "I have something for you that was. given to me. Don't worry; I have not forgotten your birthday. " Kari picks up her briefcase, opens it, and presents me a brown package. I smile, and place it on the coffee table beside me. "I am not sure what it is, exactly, but the school principal assured me you will like it," she said awkwardly, undoing her earrings. I smile, and return to my position at the window. Darkness has fallen upon the once busy streets, the streetlight glow with a bold light, dispelling the shadows around it. a cottage within an urban jungle, the devils destiny. "What's wrong, T.K? You seem. sober," asked Kari. "I. don't feel myself today. would you like some coffee?" I respond "No thank you. but boy do I need sleep!"  
  
Kari maunders her way to the bedroom and quietly shuts the door behind her. Still, I wonder what the brown package could be, although I do not open it. I decide it is now also my turn to rest in preparation of tomorrow - when I will be able to think clearer.  
  
* * *  
  
The night is calm and somber, tranquil as the sound of silence. The nightlights glow with an eerie neon as I glance around nervously; the feeling of darkness surrounding me. A tall, dark figure appears from the corner of my eye, with a grin slowly forming across his face as he draws closer toward me, his eyes blood red growing with rage. My heart raced, as he grew ever so close with every footstep he made. He releases a low toned laugh and lights a cigarette. "These people. they all suffer, each accordingly; this one, a homemaker - a bartender - a bank manager. There is no resemblance between them all, so why are you so hesitant?" The man murmurs under his breath. "I... don't understand what you mean" The man releases a second snicker, drops his cigarette to the floor and steps on it. The cigarette thrives with a lively smolder as if to say it had been an organism. "Do you even realize your potential? Do you even know who you have foreseen?" His eyes narrow making stern eye contact with me. I stand my ground, unaware of the words from which he blurted. "When you are offered, do not hesitate to except, our meeting is inevitable." And with this, he walks off into the night, leaving me nothing but the emptiness inside me and the confusion that had followed it.  
  
Chapter 2 -Discovered Irascibility  
  
I awaken from my devastating dream covered in a thick coat of sweat. Gasping for breath, I notice Kari sleeping angelically beside me, without a sound. I give off a small sigh of relief and glance upon a clock beside me, 10:46pm.  
  
What happened? I think to myself, A dream it had been, but so real? I walk out of bed, turning the handle of my bedroom slowly. Nighttime. Returning to my position at the window, I gaze down at the street below, observe and ponder its emptiness. Something did not seem right about this, I thought to myself as I slouched my way back to my room. Something was wrong, and I was exactly the person to figure out what.  
  
* * * I drift into a dream once more, my breathing heavy and warm, as my pulse rises in speed. A small boy sits quietly and isolated on a swing in the park nearby. A large and dark figure approaches him, and sits next to the boy slowly swinging on the swing; humming to himself. The playground is empty, parents are picking up their children from school and scattering away as quickly as possible. The sun rose quickly over the top of the school building, hiding its face behind dark clouds, which had formed.  
  
"Hi, I have no friends. will you be my friend?" The boy says innocently, refusing to make eye contact with the man. The man laughs quietly to himself, ignoring the child next to him, and murmuring things to himself. He was strangely dressed in an entirely black cloak and a cloth mesh covering most of his face. A bandage rolls out from his sleeve as he hands the boy a small brown package, very similar to the one Kari had picked out for me and smiled forcefully. "What is this?" The boy asked curiously, accepting the gift ruthlessly. Once again, his question is left without a response. The man continues his humming as the boy runs off with his new black package, not taking his vision off the man. The man simply lights a cigarette, puffs smoke and grins; successful in his mission, although unknown.  
  
I slowly regain consciousness as my eyes adjust to the broad light around me. Kari is nowhere to be seen. I struggle to help myself to my feet with the sound of crunching glass under my feet. I shake my head to rid the dizziness that has bestowed me from my slumber upon water on my pillow; tears. Kari lies next to me in bed, tears pouring down her soft blush cheeks. "Kari. what is the matter?" I whisper "That man," She cries. "That man you saw. do you know who he is?" "No" I manage to respond in surprise. "He. is Owekawa." I cease all movement as visions of this foul human come to mind. "Yes. I remember him" I reply, my voice broader than usual. "He is back, T.K., he wants us." The pieces of the puzzle slowly fit together but not enough for me to make an assumption. "You do realize why he doing this?" Kari stares at me, her eyes gleaming with despair. ". Our job isn't finished yet and I doubt that his is either" "I understand T.K. if you're sure then I believe in you." "I understand, Kari. I understand"  
  
Chapter 3 - Benevolence or Resentment  
  
The fresh smell of frying bacon fills the house with a pleasant aroma. Kari is in the kitchen preparing breakfast on a beautiful Sunday morning; a rare treat that reminds me of our special bond together as a couple. I walk into the kitchen and curve my arms around Kari's waist.  
  
"Good morning" I say cheerfully. Ignoring me, Kari takes out two plates from the cupboard above her and places 2 eggs and 2 pieces of bacon on both plates. Her eyes do not leave the frying pan, regardless of the appearance of a beautiful sunrise outside. I grab these plates and set them nicely on the table with knives and forks.  
  
Kari sits herself on the chair across from where I am sitting and eats with a forced smile on her face; she is still worried about the Digi World crisis. "There's nothing to worry about just yet, I'm just a big ol' sack of potatoes anyway" My humor does not impress her as she keepings eating. The smile on my face quickly turns into a frown; we are both concerned deeply about the matter. Kari opens her mouth as if to say something, but closes it and takes the empty plates to the sink. I glance upon the table next to the door and notice the package is missing. Perhaps Kari has some information as to where this package has gone, lest I speak not a word. Kari washes and stacks the dishes before releasing a small sigh and returning to her bedroom. My eyes do not leave her beauty as she walks past. It is indeed depressing to see such a face in peril.  
  
* * * The streets of Italy are busy and highly polluted with noise and litter. Children run about lively chasing after dogs, women shopping for fruit and the husbands looking none too impressed. I walk past the many shops of mixed business; Al's Shoe Repairs, Downtown Bakery, Liberty Shopping Centre, but a small area at the end of Hunting Street catches my eye. A hobo-looking man sits behind a stand held together by nothing more than driftwood and rusted nails. He plays exotic music through his guitar; his skill and performance are at awe by the people, placing quarters, and notes in a moneybox next to him. He catches lock on eye contact with me and discontinues strumming his guitar. The people around clap and curse, demanding their quarters and notes back as a refund. The man ignores these comments and does not take his eyes off mine. I approach him slowly, inspecting the quality of the wood.  
  
"Buenos Senor" He says sheepishly "Buenos" "You like zis music, no?" "Indeed, I do" "You lookeh familah. I know you from somewheres, no?" "Ah, no, I don't think so."  
  
I glance at my watch and gasp at the time, 11:38 am. Thinking on impulse, I dash to many stores and shops and purchase food stuffs as Kari had informed me in the past.  
  
Heavy bags of food weigh my arms down and I knock my way through the crowd of people in the streets, running up Hunter Street like a maniac. Finally, I return to the doorstep of my apartment, struggling to juggle all the items in my hands to reach for my keys, the door swings open and Kari presents herself. She simply stares at me, takes the bags, and shuts the door in my face. I stand in front of the door, looking like a fool when it swings open 5 minutes later. I take one step into the apartment when the lights suddenly dim with a loud click. I switch on the light next to the door, as I am confronted by all of the Digi Destined and most importantly, Kari.  
  
"Happy Birthday, T.K." They chant. Smiles and laugher brake out upon the crowd of friends holding crystal glasses of champagne, wine and bottles of beer. A large banner is hung flaccidly across the ceiling lights and fan, reading "Happy Birthday." Music is started somewhere in the room and everybody starts dancing. I stand rooted to the floor with amazement and awe unaware of this event occurring today. A smile quickly forms across my face, revealing my deep dimples to the people around me. A massive birthday cake layered with thick, rich chocolate and topped off with fresh whipped cream hovers over a banquet of prepared goods. Dance, laughter, and talk fill the air with joy, alas Kari nowhere to be seen. A small pink hand pulls a black bandage over my eyes and I loose my vision. "Guess who it is?" A soft, subtle voice questions. I am too shocked and happy to respond before I am twirled around in a circle three times and slowly the bandage is removed and Kari stands in front of my birthday cake with a large knife. The lights dim once again and nothing but the light from the birthday candles lights the area around me.  
  
"Happy birthday to you" They chant, getting louder and louder and I cannot control my happiness until I notice two red gleaming eyes in the distance near the window. It makes lock on eye contact with me and bolts out the window with haste  
  
"Quickly, someone turn on the lights!" I yell in fear. The lights are flicked on and blank faces stare at me. I rush toward the window and examine the area noticing a small folded letter, which I place in my pocket.  
  
The music and laughter stop; the room filled with silence. Kari assures everybody that everything is in perfect working order and within a matter of seconds the party begins again, dancing and eating cake until the night comes to an end and the party leaves presents behind and say goodnight. I sit quietly and alone next to the window, thinking deeply about what the letter may read and what the red eyes where. * * * Kari rushes about cleaning up torn paper, streamers and dropped food from the floor placing them in a bin next to her. I insist to help Kari, but she refuses and escorts me to my room. I kick off my shoes and socks and rest my head upon the soft pillows of my bed, feeling all but guilty for the mess that Kari must pick up. I take off my coat and hang it up when the letter falls out of the pocket and onto the floor. Wow, is it hot in here? I think to myself. I untuck my shirt, remove my tie, and bend down to pick up the letter. I open the letter and read its contents:  
  
Dear T.K.,  
  
By now it must be painfully obvious that yes, that was me at your party. Quite a nice group of friends you have there, each one stronger than the other all with power ready for grasp. our meeting is still inevitable so be prepared for more. experiments. The time grows near when you must confront your darker nature and let it grow, so you may finally be able to release your aggression and self-pity. You are much more resourceful then I had thought and I admit I underestimated you. You may have won this battle but the war is far from over.  
  
When you decide to surrender to me, I will be waiting, when you decide to fight me, I will be prepared. When you decide that control you. will you have a threshold upon your own existence.  
  
My time is brief and so is the time that you dwell. You have not seen the last of me and I doubt you ever will.  
  
-Owekawa  
  
I close the letter with a sigh; perhaps this is just an empty threat, a bluff of his that he is coming up with. Nonetheless, I decide Kari must not know about this until the time has come. She knows something that she is keeping from me and is it brawn that will release this information, so be it.  
  
The door to my bedroom squeaks open a touch and Kari pops her head in.  
  
"Hello T.K." She whispers. I grunt in response. "I hope you're not mad at me." "What reason do I have to be mad at you?" I question. Once again, she forces a smile upon her face and sits on the corner of my bed. "It's OK now, everything will be fine." "Yes it will Kari, there is nothing to worry about. but" "What is it?" "It's. it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how wonderful my birthday has been" Seldom do I lie to my wife or lie at all for that matter, but at this moment I had no choice. "OK then T.K., it's late and you should get some sleep" I take her advice and drift off into sleep within the blink of an eye. Still, does Kari, my captor know any way for me to gain power?  
  
Chapter 4 - "We Finally Return"  
  
The sun rises quickly upon my room, the wind dividing her hair thinly across my chest. The sweet smell of morning air fills the room with the curtains waving softly. Kari sleeps quietly, resting her head upon my neck; another lazy Sunday is upon us. I stroke Kari's hair slowly with my index and middle fingers slowly as soon she awakens.  
  
"Who. are you?" She whispers. I grin at this plain remark. "T.K." "Yes, I'm right here, beside you" She closes her eyes, undoubtly indulging in a subconciousness. I get out of bed slowly and place her head upon a pillow. Slowly slipping on a shirt and pants, applying aftershave after a painful, but invigorating shower and shave. my breakfast consists of burnt toast, accidentally fried-poached eggs and a glass of expired orange juice, but I'm still satisfied enough to answer the phone that has been ringing for the past 10 minutes.  
  
"Hello?" I ask There is a long silence before scratching sounds are made, ear piercing noises. "Hello? Oh, hi, this is Davis." Thoughts of Davis come back. the "friend" who fought for Kari over me, some nerve he had and bad experience with women, that's for sure. "Hello?" "Uh, yeah, this is. T.K." Davis pauses for a few moments and sighs. "Hey, how you been buddy?" "I am fine, Davis" I say franticly. "Really? Yeah that is good but listen here; there is an important group get together today with. all of us and you need to be there. "Yeah. sure. same spot as the old times? "Uh, yeah, whatever you want, bye now" Davis hangs up the phone nervously; he honestly has not changed since a kid. The conversation had been short and crude as no doubt he was still fearful of me. The old meeting spot for the group of us, I think to myself. Charleston Park, under the fig tree, yes, that is it. The same spot where the older Digi Destined kids met us, the younger ones. This should be an interesting experience to finally re-meet and Kari must be notified.  
  
I rush into my bedroom where Kari is reading a book quietly with a sparrow perched upon the windowsill. a Kodak Moment I think to myself, just the right time to forget my camera. oh well, heh.  
  
Kari looks up from her book and smiles at me, patting the bed next to her thy, signifying for me to sit next to her.  
  
"Did you hear the great news? There is a get together at the old meeting place today and - " "Davis phoned us expected me to answer so he could ask me on a date. how very typical, and I guess he has not changed since a kid. Meeting place? Ah, Charleston Park under the fig tree, I will bring some extra food along with us" I pause in shock and surprise a moment in how Kari gained this information before I did. "What are you, a clairvoyant or something?" I reply jokingly "No, silly, let's hurry; they must be waiting for us"  
  
* * *  
  
The sun blazes down on the park, scorching my back in my black suit and leather shoes, my mouth as dry as cotton and I certainly feel as though I will pass out. Kari sits propped up against the tree with a fan brushing cool air to her face, observing the people around.  
  
I notice the Spanish guitar man making his second debut in our park, sitting on a park bench glaring directly at Kari with a perverted look. No doubt, what he his thinking and I plan to deal with him until I am tapped on the shoulder. I make turn around and become face to face with Davis and the rest of the Digi Destined themselves. Kari also notices them and jumps up to greet them.  
  
"Happy late Birthday" They all sing and chant and I am flattered that they have not forgotten about me. They exchange laughs and the occasional giggle, all except the computer genius, Izzy, the youngest one, engrossed as usual in his programming and scientific jargon. My brother Matt, has gained new lines on his forehead and this makes me smile; I was always more mature than he was as a kid. Sora stands nervously but comforted by Matt's side, her hair tied tightly in a bow.  
  
"Well, it can't all be fun and laughter I'm afraid," Izzy interrupts. "I know everybody is excited, frustrated and so on. but. wait a minute" Izzy's cheesy grin quickly turns into a frown gazing at his computer. "What is it?" Davis says, sarcastically. "Another one of your games?" "No Davis, but gather round everybody. There's something you all need to know" Everybody exchanges worried looks and forms a circle around Izzy. "I know this might be a bit hard to believe for some of you. but we are going to travel back to the Digital World" This news hit Sora so hard she nearly looses her balance. A quick outburst of conversation and surprise begins. "But. what about Okekawa? What do we do about him?" Kari asks innocently. "It's simple, really. My theory is that we take him by surprise. Metaphorically speaking, we are in a sea of swords. It is legitimate to proclaim the contravened intelligence of feeble Neanderthals can contradict the prejudice behind the arrogance of that whose flamboyance is overpreceeded -" All the Digi Destined in the circle drop their jaws in amazement except Davis who is more interested in Kari then anything else. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a bit. when everyone is ready, we will make our leave. It is quite simple, I open a dimensional rift that can defy the need for sound, emotion, and materialism through the transfer of data from -" "In English" Davis sighs" "In English, I can open a port that will teleport us to the Digital World. Simple enough?" "Stand back, everybody"  
  
Izzy drops his laptop to the floor, holds up a small metal device and before Davis has a chance to flirt with Kari, we are teleported into limbo.  
  
Chapter 5 - Artistically Challenged  
  
My vision is white, my memory faded. I have lost my sense of taste, smell and touch in a very white dimension. A loud gas and whistle like sound emits through the space and I am even surprised I am able to breathe.  
  
A dark figure approaches me, taking its time, holding a brown girdle in its hand. The figure comes into close distance with me and upon identification, appears to be none other than Owekawa himself.  
  
"Ah, the child of Zordraal has awoken. I trust you find these accommodations to be. of a particular interest?" "What is this place? What are you intending on doing with me? "This. is limbo, halfway between the Digital World and the real world. As the world drew itself closer into information technology, my power enhanced and I was able to travel to and from Earth, Limbo and beyond." "Your crazy, you will-" "Silence fool, let him speak his judgement" Another figure approaches me, covered in a black cloak and a mesh covering his face, déjà vu dominates my mind. "Ah, Zordraal, perfect timing. My. our pet, has seemingly no mercy for our powers, no matter he will only prove a slight delay to our progress" "It's like this, T.K. A simple game of cat and mouse, except the only difference that makes us aloof from each other, is that I am the cat." Owekawa says, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Once again, we shall meet and questions will be left unanswered, for simply I have nothing to express myself with. except a hollow grave"  
  
Owekawa and Zordraal disappear into the whiteness around me, making the sound of gas and whistling grow louder. The white is suddenly engulfed in black and a feeling of coldness sends chills to my nerves. My pupils widen, my pulse racing, nothing I ever have done could have prepared me for this.  
  
A hole is pierced through the darkness and the Digital World comes within reach, as I slowly step through the floating dimension door and fall unconscious to it's unoxinigated environment.  
  
* * *  
  
My vision is regained as I notice the Digi Destined overlooking me, crying, and frowning. Kari simply stares at the waterfall, tears dripping down her cheeks like the morning dew falling from a leaf. The sweet smell of rural air and oxygenated air delights my nostrils. Davis and Matt, glaring at me with fear, help me to my feet.  
  
"T.K." Kari cries, running toward me with an uncontrollable pace. She wraps me in a hug and cries on my shoulder; I try my best to comfort her.  
  
"It was terrible. Owekawa was in my head, controlling my every move like a puppet!" "That would be correct Kari, as you see T.K., in the Digital World, Owekawa has the ability to manipulate everything and everyone at will, and of course, mental domination" Izzy explains. "Theory logically, we a pieces of computer data in a computer through the form of material" "So, what your saying is. we are inside a computer?" Matt proclaims.  
  
Izzy nods his head nonchalantly, despite the growing intention and inspire to gain more knowledge. I gaze around myself, the Digital World reminds me of something like a holiday resort with the added extras.  
  
"Well we won't achieve much just standing around like this all day, let's take a look around" Davis says anxiously. The group nods their heads and proceeds in the only direction possible; north.  
  
Kari hangs her head low, inspecting the ground below her feet as if to perfect it with her eyes. Davis treats himself as his usual arrogant self in his aloof form of distant linty. The trees are tall, and thick covered in green slime and seem to vibrantly glow with an inner radiance. A figure harasses my mind appearing in the corner of my eye, rushing to safety before his detection. I stop walking and look behind me. There is nothing but the sound of our footsteps and Davis talking to himself. I shake my head and catch up to the group who seemed to start walking quicker when I had my back turned. Kari emits a loud shriek of pain, her ankle caught in thick vines.  
  
"Ah, help!" She cries, as I rush to her assistance. I untangle the vines cutting my hand through the flesh on its jagged flawed thorns, the blood rushing out of my hand throbbing with pain. Kari stares at my hand horrified her mouth wide open with surprise. The rest of the group pays no attention to the shriek Kari had released or the hefty puddle of blood that now neighbored me as I fall to the ground. The group continues to venture on, as if we are non-existent paying no attention to where they are are walking. My surroundings begin to dim, curl and wave; the color mixing itself into a wormhole-like piercing in the middle of the ground, extracting everything in visible range, except Kari and I. The group stand huddled together, Izzy intrigued by the events, Kari with them.  
  
"Ah, T.K. and. company. You return so soon. How very unexpected," Owekawa murmurs, lighting a cigarette. "I have a game for us to play, T.K. You and your wife are locked in cages, suspended upon a pool of scorching lava, with nothing in your cage but a large red button. If you press this button and your wife does not, you will fall to your death and your wife is free. If your wife presses the button and you do not, then she will die and you will be free. If you both press the button then you shall both suffer your early fate. If you do not give me an answer, then you shall all fall into lava. So intrepid one, what is your decision?" Owekawa's eyes glow evilly with a bright redness, snickering under his breath puffing vile smoke through his nostrils. "I. I." I stutter nervously. "Save yourself, T.K., we need you" A voice yells "What the hell are you talking about? Save us you idiot!" Davis' unmistakable voice screeches. My mouth as dry as cotton, bloods pouring from my hand like a fountain. "Make your decision quickly, foolish one," He taunts My hands shake with fear and I quickly give my answer. "I. will push the button" I stutter. Kari gasps so loud she nearly faints. "Well done, intrepid one. I must say I am at awe with your leadership. noble one, try this on for size." Owekawa waves his hands vigorously, reciting guttural phrases of Latin. The floor shakes, the darkness spins around, abruptly, a massive flesh golem tears through the floor like soggy newspaper, holding its vast hands high in the air, releasing a loud growl. "This, is my pet" Owekawa says proudly. The golem looks at me crudely; half deciding what it should do with me. A hideous creature, its flesh is wrapped externally around an iron solid rib cage and bone system. "We shall meet again, my adversaries, for you are playing my game but with my rules" He drops his half-inch cigarette to the floor, the ash sinking through the darkness like gasoline and a naked flame. The walls begin to tremble and collapse, the darkness spinning out of control as the wormhole returns. "T.K.? T.K?" A voice cries. I open my eyes slowly regaining consciousness, Kari hovering over me, nursing my wound. I am speechless from the dream I had experienced. I gaze upon Davis who could care less about me, gazes at Kari as if to have sympathy for her feelings. Izzy and Matt hang their heads low with depression, each worried about my condition. I wish I could blurt out a million words at once and everything would be back to normal, but I do not feel it is time for me to speak my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The journeys are long and restless; food and water are scarcities, which must be rationed carefully. Sora, who has said nothing since we left carries the backpack of supplies: A flashlight, food and water, a first aid kid, chocolates and a picture of Davis for Davis to admire his own narcissistic beauty. The terrain around us is tropical jungle, puddles awaiting our feet at every step. I gaze upon the sky; it glows like the tree I had seen, with a lively feeling of a wavy aurora and an outburst of crude energy. I stop walking and do not take my glance off the sky noticing something missing. There is no sun or clouds in the sky, there are patches of darkness splotched here and there and the only light source that guides our way is the glow from the silkworms that thrive. Kari does not notice me, her head hung so low I concern myself of the severity of her depression. Izzy is engrossed in his computer as usual, Matt walks close to Sora, occasionally muttering something under his breath. Davis strolls along conceitedly, more concerned about his bird nest hair than anything else. I run to catch up the group, nearly loosing my balance from tripping over a rock. Nobody notices; nobody cares. The group stops walking in the middle of their voyage to nowhere in particular to gasp in amazement and point to a large rocky mountain in the not to far distance. A barrier of purple surrounds this mountain and the trees and shrubs near it seem to shrivel up or burn. Davis, being his nomadic and crude self decides to make a decision.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can get a better look at this place from the top of that mountain, eh? I have a pair of binoculars in my pocket" The group grunts with no anticipation, but decide to follow his path for the consequence of Davis throwing a tantrum. We climb down the steep ledge we had observed the mountain upon, one by one with a thick vines stuck together, a wise idea proposed by Izzy. Kari is terrified of heights and Davis makes no hesitation to help her down. Matt, Izzy and Sora grin at me frantically before they exchange worried glances between themselves. "Here, grab on to my waist Kari I won't let anything happen to you" Davis says nonchalantly. Heh, I think to myself, the least of my worries is Davis to fall off Kari's waist. We all make it the bottom of the ledge and look around nervously. "Wow, it's a lot darker up close than it is from the ledge" and for once in my life, and although slightly regrettably, I actually agree with Davis. A long, wavy, rocky, and arid path leads to the peak of the mountain, undoubtedly our next destination. "Well, it's quite a. distance to travel. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow?" Matt says tiredly, everybody shakes their head in approval except Davis who decides he has a better idea.  
  
"No way! We can't give up now, we have to keep going!" "Davis, do we look like we can travel any further? We are all tired and hungry so why don't you just lay off, ok?" Matt replies angrily. "I made the decision we go further. do you want to fight about it?" Davis raises his fists in the air and I decide it is time I brake it up "Stop it you two, we will decide this with a vote. Raise your hand if you go with Matt's idea of sleeping off the fatigue" Matt, Sora, Kari, and I all raise our hands. "Well it obviously seems like Matt's idea goes, sorry Davis" Davis' face grows red with envy, and I can almost literally see the smoke steaming from his nostrils, but eventually he falls asleep himself and we rest under a large tree nearby.  
  
* * * I am startled out of sleep with a chill, although the night is warm and silent. A loud rustle comes from a nearby bush and I petrified with fright. Low whispers and male pain murmurs quickly follow and my pupils widen. Before I am able to equip myself with my Colt Carbine in my pocket, 2 red eyes appear from the tree in front of me. My hands trembling with fear, I abruptly load my weapon with bullets and aim at the tree. Its red eyes grow larger and brighter and the moaning becomes louder. I turn my head to gaze upon Kari sleeping quietly unaware of my situation and return my gaze upon my tree to encounter a massively built humanoid creature with incredibly broad shoulders and muscled arms and chest. It howls a cry so loud and piercing I flinch back in fear and Kari jumps out of sleep in horror. The creature opens its mouth wide, revealing it's blood stained teeth and evil grinning snarl. I drop my weapon to the floor, and stand rooted to the floor. The beast lunges at me with sharpened metal razor-claws, I close my eyes and recite phrases of Latin.  
  
Chapter 6 - Influential Reasoning  
  
The beast releases a deafening roar, a lonely and sinister sound before falling onto its side, blood pouring from its eyes and mouth. There stands the hunter, the one who prevailed over this vile a creature. A very tall and muscular woman with blood pouring out from her stomach muscles. Her breath is cold and hard, she is armed solely with his fists and feet, gazing down at her kill.  
  
"You should never have come here," She mutters under the breath she has regained. "I know who you are and why you are here. there," She points to the mountain. "You shall find Spad'Rul's Peak where you should be able to have a much wider view of the island. Good luck my friend, we shall meet again" And with that she makes her leave, with two potent katanas strapped to her back into the darkness of the night. I stand speechless, fall to my knees, and instantly fall asleep from the fatigue that has bestowed upon me.  
  
Morning approaches us quickly, the sun rising above the darkness of the huddled trees. Spad'Rul's Peak still continuously glows with a radiant purple barrier, alas the decision was made we must climb to the top. Sora squats near a built campfire, humming to herself, Matt standing nearby, looking around. Izzy is comparing bark samples from the trees and analyzing them on his computer and as usual, Davis is sleeping in.  
  
I prepare myself for a vicious mountain climb; support harness, strengthened nylon and titanium rope, mountain picks and my adrenalin on an empty stomach. The group and I stand face to face with the mountain preparing for the rock climb. Izzy goes first dangerously without any support, but makes it safely to the top and ties the rope to a nearby tree. He yells out it is clear sailing from here and throws down the rope. Davis snatches the rope from where it landed next to Matt and reassured Kari everything will be fine. I tighten the buckle on his harness, attach the rope and he is off at the blink of an eye without confirmation from either Izzy or myself.  
  
"That kid really annoys me sometimes" Matt says under his breath, and I nod slowly and sigh. Soon enough, everyone has made up to the peak of the mountain, our mouths as dry as cotton balls. I peer down the peak, gaining an excellent view of the island. Davis hands me his binoculars and makes me assure that if they brake, he is going to throw me down the mountain. This makes everybody try hard not to laugh because obviously he is shorter and less built than I. I attach the binoculars to my eyes and glance into the distance. Dark trees and shrubs are everywhere, foliage at every corner and a large beach not far from us. The island is a jungle, and to the furthest of our knowledge, we are the only dwellings that thrive. "Where do we go next?" Kari asks innocently. "According to the map I have generated, this is not the only island in the Digital World. In fact, this island is simply a continent. As long as this being the case, there is not much we can do here." Izzy responds. The group gasps loudly, as Izzy's ego is stroked. "Well if that is the case, perhaps we should built a raft from the trees and explore the other islands," I suggest. "Sure, that's a great idea, T.K." The decision is made final and there are no complaints.  
  
* * * The trees are slimy and covered in filth and Matt begins chopping them down from the base. Davis, Kari, and Izzy sleep lazily with their heads rested on their backpacks. A figure prances and rattles the bushes nearby. Nobody else notices this but me so I decide to check it out. I equip myself with a nearby thick branch and hold it like a baseball bat, slowly stepping toward the bush. I swing the branch into the bushes, knocking off its leaves and find my eyes covered by somebody's hands and heavy, foul smelling breath pounding my neck. I am led far from the group when the hands are finally released. The woman from last night presents herself. She wears nothing but rags that barely cover her private areas and I swallow my saliva. Her eyebrows narrow and she makes eye contact with me.  
  
"So. you made it up the Peak." She murmurs. " I must say I am impressed in how resourceful you are. A proper introduction is now in place." She steps closer toward me with her oily, split hair hanging down her shoulders. "I, am Vicuna by the Highest Order of The Radiant Monks. Myself, I was originally Owekawa's servant; his pawn so to speak" Her speech is slow and deep with no age distinguishing appearance. "My time is short so I must explain quickly. Owekawa is not finished with you yet, his plans fiendishly worse than the other. This island controls the whole Digital World, it conducts a strange energy, and you must leave immediately. We shall meet again and hopefully not under these conditions." In addition, with that, she disappears in the darkness of the forest. I watch her until she is visibly out of sight. Matt calls out as he has finished cutting enough logs of wood, and tied them together with thickened vines.  
  
"It's all set, but we need a sail. any ideas?" Sora tears sections of clothing from her backpack, joining them together with large sticks and Matt is not impressed by her sly movements. Matt and I drag the raft onto the beach, with Kari, Davis, and Sora pushing from behind. The raft is pushed out slowly into the sea as everybody gets on.  
  
"Hey Kari, if you need any help -" "I can help myself, thank you Davis" Kari interrupts. Matt and I exchange surprised glances and Davis is none to happy.  
  
* * * The seas are rough and water is constantly being sprayed onto us, the sail of the raft rattling violently in the wind. Compasses are useless, there are no seagulls to alert us of fish being around and no dolphins to help humans to shore. Davis is kept alert with his binoculars, scouring for any sign of land. Kari and Sora sit together whispering to each other, and Matt sits quietly on his own and I am worried of the morale of our group. The air is fresh and cool, the smell of salt water surrounds us which leads to another consequence; thirst.  
  
"Shish, I'm parched! Gimmie some slack here, guys!" Davis complains. Nobody replies to his stupidity and the voyage continues, day after day, night passing night without food or water until one unexpected event occurs.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Wake you guys! It is land! Straight ahead!" Davis screams at the top of his lungs. Matt and I jump to our feet and paddle as fast as we can with our hands, whilst Davis gives directions.  
  
"There it is!" He points to another jungle island with large palm trees and a massive oasis within reach. Matt and Davis' eyes gleam with awe as they run off the raft unaware of the depth of the water in a hurried rush to drink from the oasis. Sora and Kari quickly follow and I am left solitarily to dock the raft onto the sandy shore. I quickly join them, cup my hands, and fill them with fresh water from the aquifers below. Davis opens the backpacks and presents us with chocolates and food rations, which we devour quickly. Our hunger and thirst is demolished from a feast of fatty but sustaining foodstuffs and our voyage must continue how hard, how long, or how disdainfully.  
  
Chapter 7 - Unshared Mysteries  
  
I awaken in my bed, Kari sleeping quietly next to me. I glance around, I am in my own home in my own bed, in the real world. how can this be? I pull the sheets off me and inspect my room to be everything it should be. Kari's collection of perfume is arranged messily on her bedside table. I gaze upon my refection in the mirror; there are scars and tears throughout my face and I have gained a few more ageing lines. I open the door to my bedroom and look around. It's the same house all right, but. why? I walk into the kitchen noticing the bacon packet left isolated and melted on the hot stove. I rush to the window; the European lady is planting roses and sighing and I am left in a state of déjà vu. The brown package still sits on the coffee table next to the door and I rush to rip it open. To my amazement, it is a Digitalized Resonance Cascade Generator or in slang terms, a Digi-Vice. It is black and warm, and glows strangely in my hand the closer it gets to my face. The bedroom door swings open and Kari rushes out with scars on her cheeks, similar to mine. I rush to her assistance, not letting myself remain off guard.  
  
"Kari! What happened?" "She. she's here, T.K. What- who does she want?" Kari stutters. "It's ok," I respond nervously, as I venture bravely to investigate the bedroom. My laptop is opened and propped up against a pillow, with white light occasionally flashing on and off from the screen. I tap it a few times on the monitor and a picture of Izzy appears on the screen.  
  
"Don't.return, danger" "What? Izzy? Is that you?" I ask sheepishly. "T.K., stay where you are. safe. great danger" And with that, the monitor flicks off and refuses any attempts to be switched back on. Kari lies on the hallway floor, blood dripping slowly into the carpet.  
  
"Kari!" I scream, rushing to her aid. I drape Kari over my shoulder; grab my car keys and head downstairs before I come to realize that I am wearing the same tattered clothing from the Digital World. I run down the stairs with haste, the other residents glaring at me blankly as I pass by their open doors. The garage door opens automatically with the push of a button and the car is started within a matter of minutes.  
  
"Not. going to make it" Kari whispers occasionally and it is within 10 minutes we arrive in the emergency ward of the hospital, waiting in a long queue of people. Some people have no arms or legs, others have their faces glued to themselves, and I prop Kari carefully on a chair next to reception.  
  
"Um, excuse me" I ask the receptionist, but she ignores me and continues her phone conversation. "Excuse me!" I ask a second time with anger in my voice. The receptionist looks at me angrily and says, I will call you back, hanging up the phone with a loud bang. "Yes, sir. May I just remind you we are a busy-" "You don't get it do you, my wife is bleeding to death and you-" "Look, I don't care if your wife is pregnant, you have to wait in the queue" I glare at her viciously and barge into the emergency ward in search of a vacant doctor. I return shortly after finding no one and notice Kari is already being treated. I greet the nurse friendlily, but she says nothing, helps Kari onto a stretcher bed, and rushes her in the opposite direction of the emergency ward. I follow Kari and the nurse, running as fast as I can to keep up with the pace.  
  
"Sir, are you this woman's husband?" The nurse asks "Yes, as a matter of fact I am" "Ok, well she will be fine and I'm going to have to ask you to fill out some papers at the reception desk" I grin evilly at the thought of returning to that pompous witch but decide it's the best option as I watch the bed quickly running out of sight. I simply hope her the best.  
  
* * * Hours pass and I receive no response from anybody about Kari's position. Doctors and nurses pass by, and when I ask, they respond I am too busy or I have better things to do. 2 hours pass and fatigue grows on me quickly before I am approached by a tall doctor in his mid 30's.  
  
"Mr. Tamiyacha?" "Yes?" "Your wife is in stable condition, she has received a minor blow to the head and should be fine" "Thank you, doctor. I finally get a straight answer" The doctor smiles at me, pats me on the shoulder, and walks off. Kari then comes out from the emergency ward and hands the receptionist a pen. She notices me, and waves my car keys in the air, signifying it is time to return home.  
  
The drive home is brisk and enjoyable, Christmas trees, flashing lights, still lights, lights that emit music and the air is filled with the joy of children rushing about and the sweet heavenly voices of choirs singing Christmas carols. The car comes to a stop in the apartment car park as I apply the car alarm. Kari opens her car door and rushes up the stairs in a hurried rush. I lock the car doors, and energetically run up the stairs to catch up with her. The front and screen doors are left wide open, her bandages arranged neatly on the floor. I jog my way into the bedroom figuring something had to be wrong; Kari gazes at me disturbingly as she tries desperately to hide something from me.  
  
"Kari, what is it?" I demand "Nothing, make yourself some coffee" "I'm fine, what have you got there?" Kari sighs as she drops her head and slumps in her chair. She opens the box and presents a beautiful silver bracelet, as heavy as a wallet with the engraved letters T K written finely. "It's. your Christmas and birthday present. but I wanted to surprise you and show it to you later" The angry smirk on my face turns into a frown and guilt crawls upon my neck. "What have I done." I surrender myself to the floor, falling to my knees clutching my head with my hands. "It's ok, T.K. You didn't know it was -" "No. I have ruined Christmas" I crawl into my bed and ask to be alone. Kari stares at me worryingly but is prompt to make and exit. I curl up into a ball and fall asleep in my business clothing, feelings of hopelessness and odium for myself dominate my thoughts, and I am left in a state of recluse.  
  
* * *  
  
I open my eyes to the morning sky, with threats of darkness imbedded through it, waving slowly like the wind. Black cloaked monks circle me, waving their hands around in a circular motion, chanting Latin phrases. I open my mouth in order to speak, but no words release; only thoughts. The monks chanting becomes louder, and they join hands in a circle around me, spinning around without even moving their feet. The tallest and darkest of the monks takes off his hood, revealing his face to be nothing but a wavy figure.  
  
"When shadows descend upon the land, the world with spawn with mortal progeny. those who antagonize the power of the greatness will fall to the chaos thrown through their passage. so sayeth the wise - "  
  
The monks' speech is cut off by a loud screeching noise, which prevents the monks from continuing to circle around me. They exchange glances with each other and quickly scatter away from me, rising into the sky and being vaporized into nothing but dust. Vicuna descends from the wavy dark clouds in the sky, holding a 6-foot quarter staff equipped in both her hands. She is dressed entirely in black with a mesh covering her face.  
  
"Greetings T.K" She whispers. "You have. something which I could find most; useful. Of course, every action has a reaction - especially in this case" My voice is useless, my throat throbbing with pain with every word I try to release. "Speechless, are we? Yes. that is it, in your neck. Hold still now, this will be very painful" She raises her quarterstaff many meters above her head and before she is able to knock me down with it, she is nudged in the side fiercely by the ricochet of a bullet. Owekawa stands tall and vigilantly, covered in full plate mail armor and a barrier of purple surrounding him. Vicuna shrieks in pain, drops to the floor and is vaporized which is spread evenly across the sky. The monks descend from the sky, their hoods taken off, and landing on the soles of their feet.  
  
"Now!" One of them screams. The battle starts with a roar, as Owekawa charges at them with an incredibly large two-handed crystal sword. The monks wave their hands in the air vigorously, reciting loud and guttural verses of Latin, bright spheres of light forming in their hands and with the blink of an eye, the disappear into thin air, except the tallest one. Owekawa eyes him carefully and charges at him with fury. "Rrraaaggh" The monk's eyes glow fiercely with white light, it raises it's hand up to the sky as a tornado of blinding light beams down and strikes him down like a bolt of lightning, the pace of the wind increasing to at least 25 knots. Neat white wings burst through his back with a screech of agony so deafening, Owekawa backs away. He spreads his wings angelically, waving his hands continuously in a circle.[pic] A second beam splits through the dark clouds, dispelling all darkness in the area, the monk absorbing the darkness creating a plate mail purely of pain and suffering.  
  
The other monks appear from the shadows, each one reciting the same praises of Latin, spheres of green light forming between each other. I shield my eyes for a moment and blink twice to confirm what I am seeing. The monks have mirror imaged themselves, unevening the battle against Owekawa.  
  
Owekawa does not appear to want to give up, however, launching himself into a state of rage. His eyes grow blood red as does his sword thrives with an inner organism.  
  
"I am death! I am the supreme ruler! Hahahahahaha" Owekawa launches himself into a whirlwind of death, slicing through the mirror images and dicing the flesh of the monks. The sword grows larger with each kill and his face grows more sinister by the second. I lie frozen to the floor; backing away from the fight, blood already staining me.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?" The monk asks. "Who you are does not concern me for you will not live to see the end. Die foolish monk!" Owekawa charges toward the monk, before he is able to flinch, the sword piercing through the very essence of the monk, pulling the sword out and staring at his kill. Owekawa morphs himself into a demonic creature, his voice broadening, his grin widening, and the heat of the red, orange and yellow flames of hellfire that surround him in an impenetrable barrier.  
  
The monks wings slowly return into his back, his blood rushing out like a tap.  
  
"My savior, my power is yours to keep." The monk stutters, as I drain the remainders of his power. "Make me. proud" He says under his last words, before being vaporized into dust, taken by the intermittent winds.  
  
My pupils shrinking, my jaw dropping, a contingency power shell surrounding me, I appear myself invulnerable to any brute force from Owekawa. The mysterious monk had just sacrificed his own power to protect me. and I will forever be in his debt.  
  
"You have not won. The Force will prevail stronger and I shall rule all!" Kari descends from the now beautiful sky, her silky hair moving slowly in the wind, landing lightly on the floor.  
  
"You." I say. "The monk. it was -" "Yes, T.K. That monk was Kari. The Digital World is all about dreams; a dimension similar to ours. my goal was simply to escape the real world! Oh the pain! What have I done? Nooooo" He cries. The rest of the group, or the Digi Destined glide down slowly from the sky, depressed and low hung looks on their faces.  
  
"T.K., my worthy adversery. You have prevailed against me. you have won. accept my apologies this was - " Owekawa falls to his knees, his flames vaporizing followed by his head, his torso and finally his legs. An innocent man under the influence of evil brought to his doomsday brings a tear to my eye.  
  
"T.K.?" Matt calls. I nod my head in acknowledgement, noticing Kari as weak as ever, slowly vaporizing into mist.  
  
"I. love you T.K. Don't ever forget me" Kari says softly as she slowly disappears. Finally, her silky hair is vaporized and the balance of good over evil is brought to Earth and the Digital World. Matt places his arm on my shoulder, Sora, Izzy, and even Davis begin to tremble in the knees, and tears pour down their cheeks, hiding their faces with their palms. I close my eyes, the tears watering them and break down into tears, it is all too much.  
  
"God bless you, my darling. You will be in my heart forever." "God bless you, T.K. Don't ever forget me." Kari's body rises into the sky, her angel wings glossy and white, as she makes her way; up to the sky, the dark clouds slowly forming into white ones, and a lock of Kari's hair gliding down slowly from the sky. lest we forget her sweet memory; in a defiant mourn. The End - Fin  
  
T.K. remained in a state of mourn for 2 years, followed by his recluse from society; in which his death followed from manic depression with the sharp pierce of a dagger. Matt and Sora where never the same again, their attitudes to art had changed dramatically and both died shortly after painting "A Deaf Rose" from which was a huge success and their memory was loved widely. Izzy now lives in Manhattan; constantly studying the field of Information Technology and Davis. passed away on 17th June, 1998 from alcohol poisoning, his love of Kari never faded away; she remained in his heart and through his memoirs. 


End file.
